


【狼犬狼】卢平先生（四）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【狼犬狼】卢平先生（四）

Chapter4-Part1

斯普劳特教授是最典型刻板印象里的赫奇帕奇，她善良平和的性格使草药学成为哈利请假次数最多的必修课——当然，公平公正也是赫奇帕奇的良好美德——因此当一个大写加粗的“Poor”赫然压在成绩单上斯普劳特教授签名的边上时，哈利也并不感到意外。毕竟即使是这一个“Poor”，也涵盖了他的草药学教授不少的仁慈心性。

小天狼星觉得这没什么大不了的——事实上，哈利的教父面对他的所有总评在E以下的学科都是如此态度。

“这很正常，他的草药学相性不好而已。”英俊的黑发巫师抱着手臂，出现在卢平先生身后，“他的天赋在黑魔法防御术上，詹姆和莉莉不能强求他在每一个学科上都达到那个程度。”

“是的，先生，我对草药学完全没有兴趣，我甚至——几乎无法控制自己在草药课上睡着。”哈利心虚地附和着，因为他几乎已经不记得上一次上草药课是什么时候了，只记得上次用的请假理由是花粉呼吸道过敏，上上次是说重不重的魔法感冒，上上上次是自己和马尔福打魁地奇互相暴力针对弄得一身伤还没好——赫敏说那节课马尔福也没去。

“是吗？可我听说隆巴顿先生的儿子——好像叫纳威，和你同一个年级吧？他二年级一次被曼德拉草的叫声刺激致眩晕——这大概是小天狼星口中的相性不好。”褐发巫师挑眉，轻易揭穿了哈利的谎言——纳威三年的草药学总评都是“Outstanding”，是他们这一届格兰芬多乃至整个年级草药学学得最好的学生——噢，梅林啊，为什么卢平先生什么都知道呢？

“这说不定是在说明他相性好呢？天赋异禀的孩子总是有点特殊。”小天狼星显然没有意识到这个屋子里根本没有人能讲道理讲过卢平先生，“我是说，别人都没有晕倒。”

“那因为和詹姆打赌不戴手套去碰巴波块茎最后被送进医疗翼的某个黑卷头发格兰芬多的草药学相性也很好，毕竟别人都没有这么做。”卢平先生看着小天狼星的眼睛——哈利感觉有一瞬间——不，绝对不止一瞬间，自己从他的视线里消失了。

“我说过我没事了，是那群女生——她们硬要送我去。”

“是的，但这节课显然不是‘小天狼星·布莱克无处安放的魅力’学。所以闭嘴，好好听课。”卢平先生用力揉揉眉心，他摊开桌面上草药学教材灰绿色的封皮——这和它本身的内容一样助眠。

“你真的有教那种课吗？”

“有，但是不会教给哈利。”卢平先生烦躁地挥动魔杖，教材印出的图片里陌生的，奇形怪状的草药重复摇曳晃动着，下方的注解则在魔杖尖的引导下渐渐变淡消失，“鉴于你缺的课太多了，我必须得了解一下你现在的草药学水平。哈利，请说出这几页草药的名字和特性，越多越好。”

“嗯……曼德拉草，我记得它有毒，可以用于消除石化，修炼阿尼马格斯。”

“这是芨芨草，斯内普说它长在我脑子里。”

“下一个？”

“不知道，先生。”

“这是无花果乾，这个呢?”

“也不知道……”

“这是我刚刚提到的巴波块茎，那这个呢？”

“对不起，先生。”

“提示复方汤剂能让你想起什么吗?”

“流液草，要月圆时去采摘的。”

“两耳草，流液草也是复方汤剂的材料——魔药课上不教这个，你是不是自己配过？”

“绝对没有，先生！”

“这没什么，谁在霍格沃茨还没配过几种违禁魔药。”卢平先生疲倦地低吟一声，魔杖尖继续下滑，“那这个呢？”

“白鲜？”小天狼星迅速回答——像是这个问题是他唯一能答上的一般，并用手肘支撑着下巴坐了下来。

“答对了，小天狼星。由于我觉得你也把草药忘得差不多了——你可以告诉哈利答案。不过我也要友情提醒哈利，相信你的教父可能不是个好主意。”

“我没忘。”小天狼星不满地哼一声。

“下一题。”

“鳃囊草?”“章鱼须。”

“鳃囊草是对的，这是草药课，我再说一遍。”

“嚏根草?”“坏血草。”

“这才是流液草，哈利。另外你教父在乱说。”

“水仙根?”“彼得的脾脏。”

“是雏菊根，下一题。”

“对不起……”“泡泡草。”

“没有那种东西，小天狼星。”

“独活草?”“詹姆阿尼玛格斯形态的饲料。”

“抱歉，先生。”“斯拉格霍恩办公室左边柜子第三层放的东西。”

“还是不知道……”“会咬人的草。”

“我觉得我见都没见过……”“鼻涕精的心肝宝贝。”

“魔鬼草?”“打人柳。”

有着沙褐色头发的男人无可奈何地反扣上书本，小天狼星正以一种傲慢的微笑强调着自己的胜利。

然后，卢平先生的魔杖在空中勾勒出一个半透明的植物模型。他的表情很古怪，仿佛是下一秒就会暴怒——又像是下一秒就会笑出声来。

“最后一题。”

锯齿绿叶，白色花，红果。

“槲寄生！”“……”

“不哈利，这是阴阳不良的咖啡树。”卢平先生满意地笑了——当然不能是因为哈利糟糕的草药学测试，“这是个常见的错误，不是你一个人把咖啡树错认成榭寄生。”

“这是草药课，先生！”小天狼星低吼。

哈利显然没有注意到小天狼星的神色在那一刻变得非常尴尬，但卢平先生很乐意看到红晕从他的耳根开始扩散——这自然不比年少时一瞬间就热气蒸腾的粉红双颊，但能令三十多岁的成熟男人面露尴尬的事情本就不多——这很幸运地恰好是其中之一，也很幸运恰好还是其中之一。

“这不是草药，先生。”

“噢，当然不是。”卢平先生笑得有些诡异，“但这是一个能让小天狼星安静下来的方法。”

“你这个该死的家伙，你骗我。”小天狼星低着头，哈利听见他的小声咕哝。

卢平先生仍然在笑——似乎是笑容里涵盖的情绪太过复杂庞大，才使其看起来如此暧昧。

Chapter4-Part2

小天狼星从来都不喜欢舞会，不管是纯血家族之间的社交舞会还是霍格沃茨的学生舞会——后者能让大部分三年级以上的单身学生困扰很长一段时间，只不过其他单身学生困扰的是如何找到异性舞伴，小天狼星困扰的是如何躲避那群向自己投射狂热爱意目光的女孩们。

所以他逃跑了——当然，布莱克家叛逆的长子，英俊不羁的格兰芬多院草只因为姑娘们的目光太过热情逼人，抛下赫奇帕奇最漂亮的学妹舞伴几乎是连滚带爬地逃出了七年级圣诞舞会现场——连阿尼玛格斯形态都用上了。

女孩们是精力旺盛的生物，至少被能填满礼堂里一个学院长桌的女学生们轮流邀请跳舞跳到腰腿酸软的小天狼星是这么认为的。他甚至开始怀念伊芙琳还没和他分手时的五年级圣诞舞会——她最少会拦着其他女孩邀请自己的舞伴跳舞。而今年的赫奇帕奇学妹——她叫什么来着？总之她完全不介意其他女孩来和小天狼星跳舞——实际上，她就差没组织排队了。 

“我再也不去舞会了！我就该像去年那样和莱姆斯呆在尖叫屋一整晚！”

他用阿尼玛格斯形态奔跑了一会，确保自己远离了灯火通明喧闹异常的城堡后，气喘吁吁地变回了人形，摇摇晃晃地行走在冬夜冰冷的空气中，脚底的冰碴和树枝混在一起发出哀嚎。

托着沉重的步伐，小天狼星顺着空中的长廊走到打人柳附近——打人柳的叶子已经落光了，一层薄薄的积雪在月光下亮晶晶的。不远处漆黑的湖水倒映着苍白的新月，可惜今晚的星光却很黯淡。草地的颜色看不清，小天狼星只知道它柔软湿润——打人柳也要冬眠吗，他都走这么近了为什么还一点反应都没有？噢，等等……

倚靠着打人柳的少年有着沙褐色的头发和比月亮还要苍白的皮肤，还有着面对魔法史课本也能闪闪发光的琥珀色瞳孔——果然，就说怎么没在舞会上看到格兰芬多级长绅士地请某个女孩跳舞呢？

“小天狼星？”莱姆斯发现了他，抬起头朝他微笑。

“我来避难，月亮脸。”小天狼星说话时吐着白气，自然地靠近莱姆斯——或许太近了，他们的肩膀都贴在了一起——但这是冬天，而月亮脸的体温要比一般人的要高。

“科洛林怎么办？”

“噢，她叫科洛林啊。”小天狼星刻意拖着长音抱怨着，“梅林啊，你不知道那群女孩有多咄咄逼人！她们都要拉着我跳舞，不停的跳，科洛林也不拦着，我累到踩她们的脚她们也不愿意停——这太可怕了，我甚至开始想念伊芙琳在的时候了……”

“那就比较可惜。”莱姆斯合上魔法史课本，用一种很古怪的眼神瞥小天狼星，“鉴于你们分手的那个情况，我觉得她不太可能答应你的复合请求。”

“我没说我要和她复合！她也好可怕，而且她是说我只是一个‘拥有性感皮囊的三岁孩子’的混蛋！”

“她对你的定义很准确。”莱姆斯很认真地听着——小天狼星对这个从一年级看到七年级的神情太熟悉了，“具体几岁的小孩我不确定，性感是真挺性感的。”

“戈德里克啊——你一定要用这么‘莱姆斯式’的表情说出那群女孩子们夸我的话吗？”小天狼星烦躁地揉太阳穴，“根本没人救我！詹姆在和伊万斯跳舞，彼得在医疗翼躺着，你又在这里看魔法史——你为什么不去舞会？”

“很显然我觉得N.E.W.T比舞会更重要。”莱姆斯走到他的身后，掰开了他放在太阳穴上的手——为的是让他自己的修长苍白的手指帮助按揉，“把舞伴单独留在场上自己跑掉太不绅士了，大脚板。”

“正常人的所有行为放在你面前都是不绅士的。因为你太绅士了——”小天狼星玩劣地笑着，“你现在就在做一件超级绅士的事。”

莱姆斯装模作样地呕了一声，手却没有从小天狼星的头上离开。

“你知道那些女孩也是这么评价你的吗？温柔绅士，但是太绅士了。”

“怎么说？”小天狼星感觉到莱姆斯的手指突然僵停了一下。

“你一直都很照顾你的舞伴，什么走路让她们站内侧不会被撞到，拿饮料食品会按照她们的喜好给她们带一份，不管是不是太迟了都会送她们回宿舍。”

“基本礼仪，小天狼星。”

“我知道，我还没说完——”小天狼星在莱姆斯的按摩下疲倦地闭上了双眼，“但是你从来不在不必要的时候握她们的手，不搂她们的腰，亲吻她们手背的时候几乎不会真的碰到——你也不会和你的任何一个舞伴发展关系，我是说，有些人跳完舞就把舞伴带进宿舍里了……”

“我很惊讶不在舞会结束以后和舞伴做爱就能算得上绅士风度。”

莱姆斯的话惊吓得小天狼星倏然睁开了眼：“你怎么能这么直接——你是詹姆吗？”

“我跟你没必要拐弯抹角的。”莱姆斯的手指描摹着小天狼星眉毛的轮廓，“我知道你是什么意思，我完全不想和我的舞伴们谈恋爱。”

“你没谈过恋爱，月亮脸。”小天狼星再次顺从地闭上了眼睛，“和女孩们在一起其实有时也挺开心的，就像你和她们跳舞——当然不是那种两个小时持续不停轮流跳。而且漂亮的女孩也的确让人很想接近。”

“我和她们跳舞不开心，而且漂亮的人都很具有吸引力。”莱姆斯的手指轻轻抚摸过凹陷的眼窝和直挺的鼻梁，“我就像完成一个任务，请她们出来，跳舞，请她们吃点东西，再跳舞，再送她们回家。称不上讨厌，但就只是个很普通的流程，我感觉不到任何情感因素在里面。和女孩们在一起和跟你在一起的感觉根本不一样。”

“我知道能让你开心的事情不多，没想到这个也不是。”小天狼星抬起头用包裹颧骨的皮肤磨蹭莱姆斯温热的手心，“但其实我和女孩们在一起也不如和你在一起开心，伊芙琳和我分手的导火索是因为我要在月圆陪你而不是和她约会。”

“我告诉你可以不来的，詹姆和彼得可以陪着我。”

“我说了我和她在一起不如和你在一起开心。还有她也不适合我，我更喜欢可以和我玩到一起——一起恶作剧的人。”

“可惜詹姆没有姐妹。”

“你是说詹姆那种吗？绝对不行，那就是两个我了——我更喜欢安静点的——安静但是可以和我一起闹，最好还能在我控制不住自己的时候拉我一把……”

莱姆斯的手来回摩擦着小天狼星优美的下颚线条：“又要安静又要能和你一起玩，玩完了还要帮你收拾烂摊子？”

“差不多吧，有这样的人吗？”

“基本上没人能做到——你得相信我这个亲历者。”小天狼星听到了莱姆斯的轻笑声，但他手指上的动作却突然收回了。

“小天狼星。”

“嗯？”

“是槲寄生。”

小天狼星模模糊糊地睁开眼，顺着莱姆斯的手指往上看——锯齿状绿叶，白花，黑夜里显得黑紫发亮的红果。

“怎么办？”他慵懒地咕哝着，漫不经心。几乎要向后倒进莱姆斯的怀里，“圣诞节我们在槲寄生下面诶。”

“这取决于我们的关系。”莱姆斯在他耳边轻声低语，“根据传统，如果是詹姆和莉莉的关系，他们应该接吻。如果是詹姆和斯内普的关系，他们应该拥抱并停战一天。”

“那如果是月亮脸和大脚板的关系呢？”

“我发现了两件事。”莱姆斯温热修长的手指捧起小天狼星的脸，“第一件事，我打算折中一下……”

小天狼星花了三秒时间感受莱姆斯温热柔软的唇瓣在脸颊上的真实触感，又花了三秒反应过来自己刚刚被月亮脸亲吻了脸颊的事实，最后花了三秒时间将双颊过渡致粉红发烫。

“你刚刚干了什么？!”小天狼星猛地从莱姆斯身上弹起来，头发蓬乱满脸通红。

“我吻了你，噢，不过——第二件事，我看错了，这是不是槲寄生，是咖啡树。”

“你刚刚骗了我一个吻？!”

“首先，被吻的人不是我。另外，我是真的看错了。”莱姆斯狡黠地眨眨眼，琥珀色的瞳孔清澈地反映着夜空中最明亮的一颗星。


End file.
